The Love of My Life
by princesscupcake650
Summary: What if America chose Aspen over Maxon? This is a tale for the readers who want something just a tad bit different. America and Aspen start to sneak around the castle. But what will happen when Maxon finds out? Will America leave the palace to live a happy life full of love with Aspen or will she be caned and stripped of her caste like Marlee? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if America chose Aspen over Maxon? This is a tale for the readers who want something just a tad bit different. America and Aspen start to sneak around the castle. But what will happen when Maxon finds out? Will America leave the palace to live a happy life full of love with Aspen or will she be caned and stripped of her caste like Marlee? Read to find out...  
AN: I will be writing in America's point of view for the whole story and if I change my mind I will tell you. This is post Elite except I changed the part about America wanting to fight for Maxon now all she wants to do is go home with Aspen. If it gets confusing just ask me and I will explain more. Now to the story!  
I just need something stable. Something that will always be there. And that something is not Maxon. He expects me to just smile and nod while he goes gallivanting with other women! Aspen would never do that to me. Aspen will always be my rock. There for me even when I don't need him.  
My mind wonders as I make my way back to my room from dinner. I barely even notice when I run straight into Aspen.  
"Hey beautiful," he whispers into my ear.  
"Hey to you too," I whisper back scared that even the slightest noise could get us caught.  
"When can we meet up again?" He tries, wondering how far I will let this little relationship go.  
"As soon as possible. I'm going insane without you."  
He lets out a wide grin and says, "My shift ends at Midnight. I'll slip into your room before the next guard comes and leave during the shift change at 4:00 am."  
4 hours. 4 hours until I get to actually spend a decent length of time with Aspen. "I can't wait." With that said I leave before someone catches our exchange as more than a quick apology for running into each other.  
This is going to be the longest 4 hours of my life. I know I should get some sleep but how can I sleep knowing that Aspen is just outside my door and in just 4 hours I will be together with him again.  
I toss and turn in my bed for an hour before deeming that I am way to excited to sleep any time soon. I suppose I should learn all of the palaces wonderful sheet music while I'm still here. I place the first piece on the music stand and play until I have engraved the note patterns in my head.  
"That's a beautiful piece. It reminds me of when you used to sing to me in your old tree house." A pair of strong familiar hands wrap around my waist from behind.  
"Oh god Aspen! You nearly gave me heart attack!"  
"I'm sorry babe but I just couldn't help myself. You're just to damn beautiful." He pulls me toward my bed and our lips connect. He traces his tongue against my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I open my mouth slowly as he crawls on top of me.  
In between kisses I breath out the words, "Aspen *kiss* I love *kiss* you *kiss* take me *kiss* home *kiss* lets get *kiss* married."  
He stops immediately after hearing the mere mention of the word married. "Babe I love you too and if it were that simple we would be married with a child on the way by now. But sadly, it's not like that. First you need to leave the selection and then I must finish of my year as palace guard."  
"Okay, I will ask Maxon to send me home in the morning. I'm sure he will understand that I am in love with you and not him and maybe I will stick around Angeles until you finish your time as a palace guard so that we can still see each other."  
"It sounds like a plan my darling." I press my hand against his chest and realize that I had pulled his shirt off during our make out session and he is only wear his socks and trousers. He, on the other hand, managed to pull off my entire night-gown and I am only wearing my bra and panties.  
We lay in my bed for a while. (Neither of us bothering to put our clothes back on.) Aspen plays with my hair as I quietly sing into his ear.  
Around 2:30 there was a knock the door. Aspen grabbed his clothes and ran to my bathroom in a split second. I lazily drape my robe around my body and answer the door.  
"Hey America, I know it's late but I have this amazing place to show you." Maxon walks in.  
"Not right now Maxon I'm exhausted," I try to shoo him off.  
"Trust me it's worth it, lets go," I suppose now would be a better time than ever to tell him.  
"Maxon, I've had a lovely time here but I think it's time for me to go home." His smile drops into a confused frown.  
"Why? I thought you loved me?"  
"No Maxon, I don't. And feel bad for stringing you along like that but I was just using you to fill the empty void in my heart that Aspen had left and, at the time, it felt like love. But now I see that I will never love someone like I love Aspen."  
"Wait! Are you telling me that I lost you to your jerk ex boyfriend who isn't even here!" Now he was yelling and crying. His eyes filled of love and anger at the same time.  
"Well... H-he kind of is here... He was drafted as a palace guard." I studder out.  
"He's officer Ledger isn't he. I knew there was something going on between you two but I thought you saw him more as big brother than a boyfriend. How stupid of me. I put him outside of your room every night thinking I was giving you time with a friend. You're probably fooling around with him every night you little slut. I wouldn't be surprised if he was hiding in here right now."  
Maxon thinks I'm a slut. I'm not a slut, am I? Is it considered being a slut when your with the love of your life? I sit down on the floor and bring my knees to my chest and start crying.  
Maxon takes one look at me and suddenly the love in his eyes overcomes the anger. he bends down and sits next me. "I'm sorry America I shouldn't have yelled I was just angry at you for what you've done and..." I never heard what he was going to say next because I had already screamed at him to get out.  
As soon as Maxon slammed the door shut Aspen came out of the bathroom and sat down next to me. I cried into his shoulder for what seemed like forever.  
Aspen's voice broke through my sobs, "Mer, lets run away."  
"Ok"  
AN: So... what do you guys think? Tell me in the review. Do you ship Asmerica or am I the only one. personally I think America deserves Aspen because Aspen has only ever loved America while Maxon is off running around with other girls. Review Review Review or I will send my evil monkeys after you. Just kidding.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey Guys! I would like to say thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! Please remember to review because they make me feel really good inside my tummy.

Belle453- Sorry. I know. No spaces between paragraphs is my number one pet peeve. I can't believe I forgot to space it out! Anywho It's great you like my story.

Lilythemermaid- Maybe I can transfer you to the Asmerica side in this story! I think that Aspen is the kind of guy who can call America babe and make it sound meaningful, so I'll have to disagree with you on that one.  
P.S. I love how you have a pinterest account for your fanfiction so I can see what the characters look like:)! I just might steal this idea from you in the near future!

Maggiebswim- Just give my story a chance. You never know how it will end!

Sparklysparkle- Okay I'll slow it down a bit. Just remember America is acting under pressure because Aspen (her true love) is listening to her conversation from the bathroom and Maxon is acting out of anger because America lied to him about loving him.  
P.S. I love your pen name!

Guest and Team Aspen- FINNALY! Other Asmerica shippers! I thought I was alone in this world!

Now on to the story!

Chapter 2

"But where will we go?" I ask.

"I don't know maybe Canada or Mexico?" Aspen replied.

"Canada defiantly. Mexico is to far away to go and we look nothing like Mexicans."

"Okay. We will leave tomorrow at four in the morning during the shift change. Get some sleep, you will have to be well rested."

"Okay, Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too Mer." I feel asleep in his arms for the first time ever, but hopefully not the last.

The Next Morning

I was awaken from my slumber at 6:00am by maids to be prepared for the oncoming day. Aspen had left. How I longed to be back in his arms.

"Good morning Lady America," Lucy singsonged into my ear.

"Good morning ladies," I replied.

Anne hesitated and then asked " My Lady I don't mean to be rude, but do you know why Prince Maxon has insisted on have one of us stay the night with you." Maxon doesn't want me to see Aspen. He still wants to me stay even though I told him I don't love him. How are Aspen and I supposed to sneak away with a maid on watch? Oh God, why did Maxon have to walk into my room last night? Why couldn't he have just left when I told him I didn't want to go with him? Why did I tell him about Aspen being a guard at the palace? My life is crumbling around me.

"I have no idea. Perhaps he is worried about rebels attacking." I lie. How could I tell these girls about Aspen. They think so highly of me.

"Most likely. In other news, you know that guard that stands outside?" Mary asks.

They know, don't they. I just know they know. "Officer Ledger, yes I know of him. What about him?" I try to keep my cool.

"Well, we ran into him on our way to your room this morning," Mary continues.

"Your leaving out the best part Mary! He wasn't wearing a shirt. Oh Lord, he is hunky." Lucy interrupts.

"I was getting to it Lucy! But let me tel you, I could grate cheese on those abs! Anyways we think he was coming from the Maid's quarters. I can almost guarantee you he's having an affair with one of the maids." Mary adds. They don't know thank God! I don't know what I would do if they knew.

"My money's on Kendal, she's been talking about him ever since he got here!" Lucy informed me. Wait! whose Kendal. Oh it doesn't matter he's running away with me isn't he.

"Oh you two! It is not a maids job to openly gossip! Keep your opinions to yourself." Anne gives them a full scolding.

"Oh but I love hearing the palace gossip!" I add. I would hate to get Lucy and Mary in trouble. Anne keeps her mouth shut and my three maids silently prepare me for the long day ahead.

The walk to the dining room goes by fast. Too fast. I don't want to see Maxon. I just want to leave.

When I get to the dining room I am the last one to show up . I notice that there are only 3 chairs at the table set aside for the Elite and 4 chairs at the royal table. I stand questioning for a second before Maxon raises his hand, motioning for me to sit at the royal table. I obey cautionally. I look up from my seat. Aspen is standing guard at the door grinding his teeth in anger. Maxon must have planned this. I can't admit in front of the king that I am cheating on Maxon so I have to pretend to be head over heels in love with Maxon in front of Aspen. And I can't even explain to Aspen!

"My dear, how was your slumber?" Maxon asked.

"Absolutely wonderful! It was much easier sleeping with company." I say with a sinister grin. The king spits his apple juice across the room, the queen smiles gently, and the other members of the Elite shoot daggers at me with their eye's. They obviously think I meant Maxon. A huge grin spreads across Aspen's face and Maxon scowls.

"YOU TWO ARE NOT TO BE SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED UNTIL YOU"RE MARRIED! UNDERSTOOD!" The king yells from his chair.

"Well then you'll have to tell Maxon to stop slipping into my room at 2:30 in the morning."

Maxon shoots me a look to get me to shut up but then continues talking to his father, "You don't have to worry about us sharing a bed together anymore, father, as I feel much more comfortable now that her maids must stay in her room with her at night that I do not feel it nessicary to stay in her room anymore." Maxon stares Aspen straight in the eye as if to tell him not to bother sneaking into my room any more. Aspen's smile disappears.

"If I hear of you sleeping in America's room again Maxon there will be a punishment." Maxon stiffens at thought of being whipped again. Even though I am angry at Maxon for setting breakfast up specifically to make Aspen jealous, I will not let him take a beating for me. He is still my friend even if he did call me a slut.

I grab his arm gently and whisper in his ear, "You don't have to take a beating for me Maxon. I'm not your responsibility." Maxon loosens to my touch and wraps his arm around me. I stiffen to his touch. I look up to Aspen's confused face. I mouth the words 'I love you'. He looks more sure of him self but still confused. I take Maxon's arm off me to prove my love to him. He looks much more calm.

I excuse myself from breakfast. I give Aspen a longing look and quickly, but quietly, say, "I can't wait to run away with you." Aspen smiles and nods.

I walk back to my room as the foot steps behind me quicken. I take a small peek behind myself and see Maxon speed walking to reach me. I quicken my pace and attempt to make it to my room before he catches up to me. He grabs my shoulder just a few metres in front of my door.

"America we need to talk." I didn't want to talk but how do you say no to the crowned prince of Illea! I need to stand up for my self and say no. I need to do this, for me. And more importantly, for Aspen.

"I don't believe I want to talk to you, so you may leave your majesty." I try to stand tall and hold my head high as I say this but I fear I failed as Maxon chuckles and walks past me into my room.

"I believe I said that I didn't want to talk to you." I say firmly from the doorway.

He tugs me to the middle of the room and says "Then listen Ames. When you grabbed my arm this morning it should me that you still love me and you just don't realize it because that jerk Aspen is in your way. That is why I choose you to marry and I'm sending the other girls home tomorrow. You will see in good time that you love me too America."

"I do not love you. I touch your arm as a FRIEND to help you get through a tough time that only you and I know about. And Aspen is not a jerk and you are not to refer to him as that ever again. You will not send the other girls home, you will send me home with Aspen as my guard. Now leave!" I shout, impressed with my assertiveness.

"I absolutely will not send you home with.. with HIM. Trust me... you love me. Now I will stay right where I am until you realize it." Maxon yells back at me.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave." Aspen advised from the door way with the three other members of the Elite Gasping behind him.

"Get out!" Maxon hissed at him. Aspen walked up to Maxon and punched him square in the face.

"Mer let's go now."

"I agree" I ended.

Aspen and I ran from the palace to his car with guards on our tail.

DUN DUN DAAAAA. What's going to happen to America and Aspen? Will they be caught and caned or will they be successful and run away and let me write about their adventures for many more chapters. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW my dear readers.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys I'm back! I have a 5 day weekend so I'm hoping to do ALOT of writing for this story. Sorry that I've been neglecting it for a while but my teachers hate me and gave me 4 tests on Wednesday. I would like to mention this chapter has sexual references but nothing in detail. I think it is fine at its rating of T but if you think it should be moved to M just let me know in the reviews. Anyways I would like to say thanx to all of my wonderful readers and my cat blueberry for stepping on my keyboard every 30 seconds while I write. Now to the story.

Chapter 1  
We sped away from the palace in Aspen's truck. I guess the guards at the gate weren't warned of us leaving because we drove straight through, no questions asked. We lost the guards that were following us once Aspen hit 200 km/h.

The car was silent for a few hours until Aspen finally said, "Baby, it's all going to be okay. I love you and you love me and that's all we need to make it through this tough time. Okay?"

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"Well I'm heading in the direction of Canada but I don't know where we're going from there." Great, neither of us know where we're going. We should have planned this out better.

"Then I guess we can just settle into whatever town we run into first."

"Sounds like a plan. You should get some sleep, we're going to be driving for a while." I nodded and drifted into sleep even though it was only noon. Who knew running away drained so much of your energy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When I woke up it was dark outside. Aspen was leaning over me trying to wake me up.

"Mer, wake up. We're here."

"Hmm, where exactly is here?" I mumble. I look out the window and see a tall building.

"A hotel in Canada. I think this town is called Wainwright. Lets go in." I follow him inside the hotel and Aspen goes to the front desk and gets us a room. We went up 4 floors and entered a fully furnished hotel room with one huge bed. Aspen jumped onto the bed and patted the spot beside him for me to come and join him.

I crawled beside him then asked the question that's been on my mind since we got to the hotel, "Aspen, do you have any money to pay for all this?"

"Of course I do. I know I didn't think out the part of our escape about where we were going but I made sure I cashed out my last 3 pay checks from the bank. I have about $6,000." WOW he really thought this through. This is why I love him. He always fixes my life when I'm in shambles.

"What did I ever do to deserve you Aspen? You gave up everything to run off with me. You could have had such a great life as a palace guard but you loved me enough to escape with me and that is just another reason why I love you."

"Mer, I don't think I could live without you, even if it meant I could live life as a two. I wouldn't be happy if you weren't by my side. Now I'm exhausted so I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight my beautiful girl." Oh my god! Aspen drove all day while I slept! No wonder he's exhausted!

"Okay, get some sleep, I'll go take a shower. Goodnight." I ran to the bathroom and slipped out of my gown. The last part I have of my old life that I can keep. I shall treasure it forever. Oh god now I sound like Maxon.

"Shall we?"

"Did you really just use the word 'shall'?"

"I'm afraid I did. Forgive me it's a product of my education."

(AN: I stole this quote from the fanfiction "Tugging My Ear Fanfiction" by Maxon's Dear. It just seemed to fit right in where I wanted it to. Thank you very much Maxon's Dear this such a perfect quote.)

No America stop thinking about him. You love Aspen not Ma- no don't even say his name. Even if I did have "feelings" for HIM it's to late now, I already ran away. I have no regrets. I was meant to live my life with Aspen. Although it may be a simple life it will still be life full of love.

I wiped the make-up off my face with the complementary make-up remover and stepped into the shower. As my make-up came off and the curls fell out of my hair I felt my old life in the palace wash off me. There is no going back and I just need to accept that.

I quickly wash myself and dry off. I'm not wearing my dress to bed so I slip my black lace panties on and did up the hooks on my bra. This is by far the most seductive undergarments I have every worn, it's almost like my maids knew I wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight.

I feel quite unredressed to be slipping into bed with a man- even though this is not my first time. But once I'm under the blankets I realize Aspens not wearing anything at all, not even his boxers. He wraps an arm around me protectively.

"I thought you were asleep." I accuse him playfully.

"I couldn't sleep until you were in my arms." Awwwww this is why I love Aspen, "Hey, babe I was thinking maybe tonight we could make our love physical for the first time and..." I never let him finish because I was already on top of him kissing his lips. He was shocked at first but then took control and we made love for the first time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The weeks flew by quickly and before I knew it Aspen had a job in the oil fields and I got a job as a waiteress at a local restraunt. We found a nice condo in our price range about a week after we got here and I'm doing night classes at a university for an education degree so I can teach music. Aspen and I are getting married in May, a month away. Life was going pretty swell until the day a letter arrived in the mail with my name on the front and Maxon's name in the return address.

AN: Ahhhhhh another wonderful chapter. I was wondering if you guys want the next chapter to be in Maxon's POV up until writing the letter or if I should just continue America's POV. (PS If I do Maxon's POV I promise to portray Maxon as sweet and loving like the books for all the Maxerica shippers out there reading this.) If you have time it would be lovely if you could leave me a review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but I have a snowday today so I'm getting a chapter up. Any ways, I thought that maybe this chapter I will do Maxon's point of view up until he sent the letter.**

**Disclaimer (I realized I didn't do this in the past chapter but I'm doing it now. This applies to all Chapters.): All rights go to Kiera Cass. I own nothing, just the plot of this specific fanfiction. Plagiarism is illegal and I will not hesitate to sue if some one claims my story plot as their own. I know some REALLY good lawyers.**

Maxon's POV

She's left... with him. I hate him. He took everything that had value to me. He took my America.

I've been depressed since she left. I never leave bed. There's no reason to anymore. I sent Celeste home. Maybe America will come back if she knew Celeste was gone.

My thoughts were disrupted by a knock at the door. I'm most deffinantly not prepared for guests. I haven't shaved in a week, I'm only wearing my boxer shorts and a t-shirt, and my hair looks shaggy.

"Maxon, It's Kriss! Can I come in?" Kriss. I have completely forgetten about Kriss. She's been here waiting for me to make a desicion on who I'm going to marry while I've been mourning over my loss of America.

"Come in, I suppose." Kriss slipped in through a crack in the door carrying a card in he hands. She takes one look at me and gasps, dropping the card.

"Maxon, what happened to you?" She ran to the side of my bed.

"Nothing," I tried, hoping she'll take that for an answer.

"Maxon, I may be pretty but I am not an idiot." Shit. It didn't work.

"Look Kriss, I'm just a little depressed at the moment with what happened with America, ya know? I just need some time to deal with it. I'm sure I'll be fine in a few days."

"My dad is a professer and he taught me alot about depression and I remember him saying no one can go through depression alone. I'm here for you whenever you need me."

My eyes swell up in tears as think about how I've been taking advantage Kriss. "I'm sorry I haven't loved you like I should of. You've been so wonderful to me and I just can't love you, I can only ever love America." I burst into tears at the mention of America. Kriss leans over and gives me a hug as I cry into her shoulder.

"Maxon, perhaps you should send America a letter. Tell her all of your feelings and ask her to come back, DO NOT force her," Kriss suggested.

"That's a fantastic idea but where will I get her address, assumeing she has found a place to stay?"

"Maxon, with all due respect, you are the prince of Illea. I'm sure you can find her. Besides, didn't you have all of the members of the selection chipped?"

"You my dear, are an absolute genius!" Kiss her forehead and run to my office. I'm going to find her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"That's it! I found her! She's in some place in Canada called Wainwright. I. Finally. Found. Her." I scream out loud hoping no one could hear me.

"Maxon, I am so glad that you have finally left your room but do you have to yell." My mother asked, walking into my office.

"Sorry mom, but I think I finally found a way to get America back!"

"Well that's excellent but don't be to disappointed if she doesn't want to come back."

"I know mom but can you leave now, I have a letter to write?"

"I suppose, But I expect to see you at dinner tonight, dressed properly AND shaven. Don't think I didn't notice your very inappropriate outfit to be wearing around the palace." She eyed me up and down. I took a look at my boxers and nodded my head.

"Ya, Okay. Now leave." She did as I said and I started the letter.

_To My Dearest America,_

_I love you. My life has been a living hell without you. This is the first time in weeks that I have left my bed. I have fallen into a state of depression and you are the only cure. Please come back to me. I sent home Celeste because I remember you asked me to before you left with him. If you come back I will send the others home immediately You are the only piece of meaning in my life and I need you. I'm done forcing you to come back because that obviously doesn't work, I'm just asking if you will come back. Whether you are planning to come back or not, please contact me. I just need to make sure you're alright._

_With all my love,_  
_Max_


End file.
